there's a reason why certain people meet
by linda11373
Summary: Kakashi was a lone warrior, no family, no high hopes, he finds a young girl and teaching her the skills of life and death.
1. what's this?

Disclaimer: well i don't own naruto i wish I could but you know what I don't

Night of the sharingan chapter 1: A morning of a new beginning

Another start a new beginning......

Sitting on the desk was Kakashi's leaf head protector. He is sitting on his couch

looking at a picture. It displayed a picture of him and his best friend. He looked at it

for a moment and he put it back down.

_My dear friend.........._

It was a painful thought be he had to get over it, it has been already a long time since that incident.

_I never let my comrades die............_

He thought about that for another moment and it was even harder to visualize that incident, it faded away with the sound of his voice crying out his name, he walked away from the picture and headed to his weights and began to do bench presses with a hundred fifty pounds on each arm.

"Hmm maybe a thousand on each arm?" Then he started "1,2,3,4,5.............50.........100..... argh!" Kakashi was sweating by now "Wow this is bad my body is out of shape, sigh" he continued it with effort looking at the clock it read 5:30am.

"Still early, I'll head to the three of them today" refering to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. As he was going to pick up to weights again he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned around and wondered "...Who could that be knocking so early?" Lazily he pushed himself of the floor and slowly walked towards the door and as he opened the door he looked down and there was a young girl .

"P-P-Plea-se H-help me mister.." She was covered with blood all over her arm and legs. Kakashi's eye widen he looked horrified at the girl.

"P-please mister" As she finished the sentence she collasped. Before she hit the floor kakashi caught her. the blood splattered all over his pants and his body. He placed her on the floor and grabed a bunch of towels from the bathroom and began looking for the bleeding point It was from her thigh and upper arm so he tied a tight knot with his blanket around her arm and leg and picked her up and placed her on the couch. He began to apply some chakra to her arm and leg to fasten the healing. It was slow but yet it was quite affective. Thinking about this made him sick, he wondered why someone would do something like this and he thought that it was something not ordinary. He sat next to her wiping the blood off think and wondering.


	2. pity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

As the young girl lies there panting, Kakashi keeps applying chakra to stop the bleeding, it was working so far. She was breathing normally now. She calmed down and he tilted her head and saw Kakashi's face. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sleep for now" said Kakashi. The bleeding has stopped for the moment. The young girl fell asleep as she was also suffering from fatigue. Kakashi took the unused towels and walked towards the bathroom and took out a basin. He tuned on the faucet and looked at the warm water coming down the sink. He turned off the faucet and looked at the water. He saw a man with no happiness.

_Revenge cannot bring happiness _

Those words shot back at him again and he put his hand on his head. He then came back where the young girl is and she was sleeping soundly. He put a towel in the basin and he took it out and twisted it until the excess water came out. He folded the towel neatly and began wiping the blood off of her face and it revealed a mark on her left cheek. He looked at it more closely and it was a seal.

"Who is this girl?" he said to himself. He stroked the young girls' hair and pushed it back. The girl was merely even seven. She has a pink cheek face and she had dark brown hair. He put the towel back into the basin and he washed the blood off of it and squeezed it until the water was out. He wiped her forehead clean and he wiped her hand and her leg. He held her small little and as it began to quiver. He put the towel back into the basin and held her hand rubbing it making sure she knew he was taking care of her.


End file.
